ultimatedisneyvirtualfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Puffle Problem
Chapter 1 I'm Hermione6720 anmd I'm one of the top Elite Penguin Force Agents. heres my story . . . I waddled into the EPF Command room with The Secret Puffles. Jessica bounced, excited. G had sent for us. as we walked in, Dot and Rookie waved at us. "Hey Ace!" Dot said. "Hi!" I said and continued on. soon we reached the Tube. My puffles and I hopped in and we were teleported to the VR Room. I felt an ache in my heat thinking about the PSA. How I missed it. "''Squeak" ''Picasso agreed with me. By the way I have 3 puffles, picasso,Marina, and my oldest, Jessica. We walked on and intoa secret door only the oldest PSA agents know about. "Hello, Hermione," a voice said. "I whirled around and saw G. "Good to see you G," I said. "What's my mission?" "I think it'll be easy to figure out once you get there." said G. "Where?" I asked. "First go to the Pet Shop. There you will learn your mission.Then the puffles will lead the way. Right?" All my puffles nodded seriously. "O-kay," I said. "so let's go!" Chapter 2 When we arrived at the Pet Shop I was greeted with a shock. NO PUFFLES. "Oh my gosh," I muttered. The pet shop owner rann over. "Hermione, I'm so glad you came! all the puffles have been kidnapped!" my puffles seemed to shrink. marinabreathed a white box around her and closed her eyes. "Woah," I said. "Please help!" the owner said. "Alright," I said and turned to my puffles. "You said youy were going to lead?" And jessica bounded out the door. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ we waddled past the mine shack. and than my puffles led me to a staircase. Nell handed us snorkels and we lunged underwater, following the staircase. Eventually we reasched a door. Zqane blew up his extreme wagon and blew in. I followed and gasped. tnere was a HUGE room filled with painting,sculprtures,murlas and a lot of other things modeled after puffles. "welcome," said a voice and i turned to see my briefer. "G!" I exclaimed. "This is the puffle room," G explained "twin to the puffle training room." "The Puffle WHAT?" G sighed. "Another time. Anyway, all unowned puffles on CP are missing." I nodded. "got that down." "And so is the director." "Wha?" "You are to meet one of our operatives at the Dance Club." "Who?" "A famous penguin actually.peach, neon wig." "Cadence?" "Yes, K-Dance, Mix master." "She's an agent?" "Do you ever stop asking questions?" "Do you?" "Hah!" SQUEAK! Jessica stared at me angrily. "Right, I'd better go." I said. "How do I get out?" "One door to the left," G called. I found the door opened it and enter a tube shaped room that could barely fit me. I saerched for a button or something. Then I noticed a sign. "NO LOOSE ITEMS." I read aloud. "WhaaaaaAAAH!" I was sucked through a largwe tube. It dropped me at the Night Club Rooftop. "Can't their be a normal door for once?" I complained. My puffles followed me into the Lounge, then down to the Actual Club. I saw Cadence was surrounded by hrer fan club. Smiling, Iturn to my puiffles and gasp- Klutzy is herding them away! Stealthily I followed Klutzy out of the Club, thinking hard. How will I alert the other agents without alerting Klutzy? then I realized- my spy gadget. It had a texter in it. quietly, I texted Gary, Dot and Rookie. Then I continued following Klutzy. He stopped at a dorr just small enough for a crab-or puffles. Frustrated, i sat down. Just then I heard a voice. "Hey Ace!" "AH!" Chapter Three Dot removed her pine tree disguise. "So any idea how to get in?" she said. 'No," I said. "When in doubt, phone home," Dot grinned. "Don't you have a phone??" "Yeah," I said. "But i should see Cadence. She was my original plan. I'll save my puffles." Dot sighed. "Okay. I'll send an agent to assist. How would Rookie do?" "Sure" I said. "You take Jet Pack Guy." Not waiting for her responce ﻿ Category:Club Penguin Stories